poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The School of Hard Knocks/Transcript
Prologue: The School of Friendship meeting * (The scene begins at the School of Friendship in Equestria where Twilight holds a meeting with the adventure team leaders Winnie the Pooh, Korra, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Mickey Mouse, SpongeBob, Aladdin, Tino Tonitini, And Thomas the Tank Engine.) * Twilight Sparkle: Good morning, everyone. Thank you all for seeing me. We should get this meeting started. * Winnie the Pooh: Why certainly Twilight. But, exactly what is this meeting about? * Twilight Sparkle: '''giggles Well Pooh this meeting about the friendship retreat I'm planning to do with me and my friends this week. * '''Littlefoot: '''The Friendship Retreat? * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Yes, and for my school, I could use your help. Spike? * wheeling in * '''Spike: fanfare * Twilight Sparkle: While myself, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Starlight are away. That's where you guys and the rest of our friends come in I want you all to watch over my school while we were gone. And be the student's substitute teachers for a while. * Ash Ketchum: You want us to be in charge of your school?! * Mickey Mouse: Twilight, are you sure we can be substitute teachers for your school? I mean, it IS an awful a lot of work with us and our friends who barley know the friendship of Equestria. * Korra: You know I gotta agree with Mickey. It's not going to be that easy. * Twilight Sparkle: '''Yes, I know. But I'm sure you'll do great. And if you all need any help you go ask Spike and my new friendship tutors to give you a hoof, or claw or hand in in your cases I don't know what to say. * '''Aladdin: Did you say "Friendship Tutors?" * Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Aladdin. * SpongeBob SquarePants: And who are these "Friendship Tutors"? * Twilight Sparkle: That would be the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They just join my school recently. Well let's just say they wanted to be my students more than anything. But I refuse to let them in because they already know all about friendship and they did help the new student Cozy Glow with her homework. But when I saw her test was a failure I blamed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo for giving her bad advice and I banned them from my school for what they did. * Winnie the Pooh: '''What? * '''Korra: '''What?! * '''Ash Ketchum: What?! * Littlefoot: What? * Simba: '''What? * '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? * Aladdin: What?! * Tino Tonitini: What?! * Thomas the Tank Engine: What? * Tino Tonitini: Aw man. Last time, my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer asked me to look after the kids, something always goes wrong. * Sora: Twilight, how could you do?! They were only fillies! You knew them for so long! * Twilight Sparkle: I know Sora, calm down! I learn the truth from Starlight when Cozy came to her office one day she actually failed her test on purpose so she could convince me to let them come to my classes. So we all did apologize to them. My friends and I gave them honorary diplomas and making them as official graduates of this school and gave them position as tutors here. I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't be so harsh on them after that day I really said sorry to them. * Ash Ketchum: Well I guess I can take your part to give them honorary diplomas as an apology. * Littlefoot: Me too. * Sora: Well I guess there's no reason to get mad at you for that. * Simba: '''We all make mistakes, Twilight. But you and this Cozy Glow have also proved yourselves to show how much you care about them. * '''Twilight Sparkle: Aw, thanks, Simba. * Winnie the Pooh: Well now that that's solved. Shouldn't we get down to important matters? Like which classrooms we're going to teach? * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Well Pinkie's classroom should be a lot easier Tigger and Genie will take over since those three share some laughter. * - * -